


patrilineal

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patrilineal

Ray could have been a contender. His dad always said he wanted him to be something better. He told Ray to become a man with a college degree and an office to hang it in. But what his dad showed him was how to restore a car and how to box, how to shape something with his own two hands and how to out stubborn damn near anyone, and it shouldn't be surprising which lessons took.

***

Ray's father divided the world in three: made, suckers, and cops. For all his swagger, hopes and schemes, Pa was never so much as connected. Ray figured that made the man a sucker by his own estimation. Too much exposure to Frankie had smothered any desire Ray might have had to get made anyway. Not that he ever said as much to the old man, but he figured joining the cops made his opinion clear.

***

Benton's father had been a proud member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, already a legend at the depot by the time Benton arrived and considered the last of his breed when he died in service. And for all the years he spent following in his father's footsteps, Benton was never entirely sure whether it -- whether _he_ \-- was what Robert had wanted.


End file.
